All That Was Perfect
by emu38
Summary: They've battled monsters, aliens, saved the world from evils of any and all forms. Tonight, Raven's greatest battle is about to begin, a battle agaist her heart. ravenbeast boy
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** yo! Como estas mis amigos? (can't do an upside down '?' sorry) ok so I absolutely love the fact that beast boy and raven should totally make babies… they'd be freaky and get kicked all the time, but babies are better than no babies. So… first fan fic…feeling kind o' nervous

…

Please let me know if you like it! Please! I'll be your best friend!

**DISCLAMIER**: ok if I owned the teen titans do you think I'd be writing a fan fic? Didn't think so.

**All That Was Perfect**

"Aight yall! Who's ready for the greatest, coolest news to ever hit this tower in the history of foreva?" An overly excited Cyborg burst into Titans' Tower. He looked ready to explode, and he would, if he didn't tell someone about his "greatest" news.

"Glorious! Tell us friend, what is this most joyous news?"

"Yeah Cyborg, what is 'this most joyous news'?" Raven threw her hands in the air sarcastically, to show how much she really could care less. Cyborg looked around the main room of the tower. He only saw the two girls. Slowly his grin turned to a slight frown.

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

"Oh but I'm just dieing to hear it."

More sarcasm from the dark telepath. Cyborg wasn't amused.

"Everyone has to be here! So… find Robin and Beast Boy… then I'll tell yall."

"Oh but please, the suspense is most unbearable."

Well at least Starfire seemed up to the surprise.

"Go find Robin and Beast Boy and I'll tell yall!"

"Oh but I do not know where they are."

"They're in the game room." Raven closed the book she was reading. "I'll go get them."

She rose off the couch and gently floated past Cyborg. She went down the hall and then disappeared behind one of the many walls in the tower. Two very confused friends stared after their scary companion, and looked back at each other.

"Was she with you this whole time?"

"Yes."

"How did she know where they were?"

"Come on! Go faster!"

"Dude! I'm ganna pass you!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Robin and Beast Boy had found themselves in a very exciting race. One of the many games stocked in the Titans' Game Room. They were so wrapped up in their virtual driving game that they didn't notice a dark figure float into the room.

"Come on! Almost there!"

"Ha ha ha! Got ya!"

"WHAT? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? NO FAIR BEAST BOY!"

"And the winner is Beast Boy! Oh he went there! In your face Robin! I am the champion

again! Newwwwnwew new newwnew! And I'll keep kicking but till the end! Newwwnw newnnwnw!"

"Ok, you won… enough with the horrible singing and the weird guitar solos."

"You wish I'd stop! Ha! I win! Whoooooooooooooooop!"

Immediately he started a horrible victory dance. All around the room Beast Boy hopped up and down and danced to absolutely no rhythm what so ever. Raven did her best to dodge the overly happy green boy, who still had no clue that anyone else was in the room. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the once excited boy turned to a frightened one as he slowly realized who he was now on top of. 'Oh great!' he thought to himself. 'I actually beat Robin and now I won't even live long enough to celebrate it'

"Get… off… me… now!"

Beast Boy slightly blushed. He looked down at the fuming violet haired girl. She looked ready to kill him, and she just might do it! He got up to his knees, slowly, and watched as the girl he had just knocked to the ground, sat up and rubbed her head. He offered her his hand. "I'm sorry… Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She breathed. "What a victory! Let's dance and scream and knock people over!" She refused his hand, and got up on her own. He stared at her and got up after her.

"So Raven, any reason for being in the game room?" Robin asked. He was surprised to see her even set foot in the very game room that she despised.

"Cyborg has some news, and he wants all of us to be there when he tells it."

The friends made their way out of the room and into the hallway. Robin walked slightly ahead of the others. "So what does Cyborg want to tell us?" Beast Boy turned hoping to get an answer from Raven. He was hoping that there were no hard feelings. That's why he did it.

She turned to him.

"He didn't say. He just wanted us all to be in the same room when he announced his news."

"Hey Beast Boy!" Robin interrupted. "Bet you can't beat me to the living room!" And with that Robin took off, pleased that he got a head start and, caught Beast Boy off guard.

"Oh you know I can!" Beast Boy began to run after his "cheating" friend.

'Ow!' Raven held her hand to her chest and rubbed the aching limb. 'He didn't have to let go of my hand that hard!' Raven continued to walk until it hit her. 'Wait back up! Since when did Beast Boy start to hold my hand? And since when do I let him?' She looked behind herself to see if there was anyone there. She thought for sure that someone was controlling her to make her want to hold Beast Boy's hand. She realized she was alone. 'I better go. Don't want to be late for the great news!' She became a black glow and fazed into the nearest wall.

"AIGHT! Is everyone here? Good! Are you all ready for the most exciting, fantastic, amazing news! This has to be the greatest…"

"Just tell us!" an anxious Robin yelled. He was getting annoyed at the fact that Cyborg wouldn't get on with it!

"Sorry! Ok well… yall know how that new scary movie "Reflection" premiere is tonight? We'll guess who scored us front row seats?"

"Dude no way!"

"At a premiere too… how did you get those tickets?"

"Well I won't give away my source just yet… but I do have my ways!"

"So at what time does this most horrific cinematic presentation start?"

"At eleven-thirty! The scariest time of night to watch the scariest movie in the world!"

"Glorious! I shall go prepare!"

"Umm… Raven?" Beast Boy said to a very scared looking telepath. "Earth to Raven! What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she turned away from him.

"I thought you liked scary movies!"

"I do. They're my favorite type of movie."

"Are you scared?"

"No!"

She ran off towards her room. She might have said no, but she was scared. Ever since the first time a scary movie made her make a real monster. A monster that threatened her friends, she didn't like movies like that anymore. 'I won't go tonight. I won't! I'll tell them at the last second that I won't be joining them. They won't object I know it!' she sat down on her bed. Two hours till the premiere.

TBC

**Author's Notes:** Ok so that was me first chapter, did you like it? Cause if you did I'm trying to write one that sort of goes with this but starts before this one occurs if that makes any sense. And I've got a like 2 paged one called "A sad Attempt" If I post it you will read it. So it wasn't that bad was it? I mean I'm no professional but come on! I did a damn good job! haha


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for all your reviews! They were really sweet! This chapter's got a little of everything, including a little Beast Boy Raven luv luv. Yay!

**Warnings:** holding of hands!

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own teen titans -.-

**All That Was Perfect**

**Chapter 2**

"Let's go Raven! Everyone is ready!" BANG "Open up!" Cyborg was hitting on Raven's door so hard that she was sure that he would knock it down.

"NO! I told you I can't go!"

"I have your ticket and I can't the money back!"

"You should have thought of that before you bought it!"

"Open up!"

"NO!"

"Fine! You know what? I'm goin'! BYE!"

'Finally he left!' thought a close to happy Raven. 'No scary movie. No endangering my friends' she seemed very pleased at this thought. She sat down on her bed and began to read a book.

* * *

"So where's Raven?"

The Titans were gathered by the front door waiting as Cyborg made a few last security measures to insure the house was safe. Beast Boy looked up at the tall robot with a puzzled look. 'She said she wasn't scared…'

"I tried everything I could think of to get her out of her room but she won't come. She says she has something else she has to do."

'So she is scared…' Beast Boy looked down the hallway to where her room was. He gave it some deep thought before saying "Go down to the car. I can guaranty I can get Raven to come with us." His three friends looked at him puzzled.

"Fine, but you better get down there before five minutes is up, or I'm ganna give away yours and hers' tickets to someone else!"

"Five minutes!" and with that Beast Boy ran down the hall to Raven's room.

* * *

The dark door slowly opened and a corner of an eye peered out. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING!" she yelled causing Beast Boy to nearly go deaf. She opened her shut eyes expecting to see Cyborg, who seemed like he would do anything to get her to go. "Beast Boy!" she cried realizing that she yelled at him. She wasn't one for yelling at people when they didn't deserve it, and so far he hadn't done anything to make her yell. At least not yet. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Cyborg."

Beast Boy rubbed a finger in his ear to try and get rid of the constant ringing he was now experiencing. "It's alright… (Oww)"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off to the movie with the others?"

"I have five minutes to get you to change your mind."

"I already told Cyborg I had something to do. So go on," she waved her hand in a showing motion, "go scream your head off." And she began to close the door. Beast Boy quickly put his hand in the way of the door to stop it from closing.

"You don't have something planed, do you?" Raven's eyes widened. What a bold move on Beast Boy's part to question her methods. "I mean if you really had something planed you would have said so in the first place when Cyborg told everyone what he planned for us."

"It's no concern of yours if I stay home or not."

"Then why not just say that you wanted to stay home?"

She was becoming angry and impatient and wanted to be rid of this annoyance quickly. "BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW I WAS SCARED!" She blurted out without thinking.

"So you are scared?"

"Yes…" she whispered hoping he wouldn't hear her embarrassing confession.

He held out his hand to her, "If you go I'll guarantee you won't be scared."

"No… you don't understand, if I get scared that whole movie incident will happen again!" she pleaded.

"But you won't be scared." He kept his hand out as if to receive a reward.

"How would you know?"

"Cause I'll be there." She looked at him. She was confused. 'Why isn't he making fun of me for being scared? For all the times I've made fun of him, this could be his payback.'

"So," he interrupted her thoughts, hand still held out. "are you coming?" She gave him a slight nod and put her hand in his. "Then we better run, before we miss the others." Raven fazed them both and then disappeared into the floor, to catch the others before they drove away.

* * *

"I suppose our friends will not be joining us." A sad Starfire said, as she looked at her reflection in the car door she was opening.

"Man I knew I shouldn't have let Beast Boy go alone! He's probably being tortured for interrupting whatever it was Raven was going to do!" Right as Cyborg said this, a pair of black figures slowly materialized onto the platform where the car was held. "I don't believe it."

"Less than five minutes! Ha!" Raven and long since let go of Beast Boy's hand, but she still felt embarrassed about fazing into the same room with him.

"Yeah, but is she going or did you just have her bring you here so you wouldn't miss 'the scary bus'."

'Poor Cyborg, he's trying to be clever.' thought Raven. "No, I am going."

"Well how 'bout that? He really did get you to stop your plans."

"They were not of importance, I hope." Said Starfire, who wanted to make sure that this movie would not interfere with plans that were never even planned.

"No, they weren't." Starfire was excited to hear this and jumped into the car with joy. Raven got in after her, and then Beast Boy. Robin had already called shotgun. 'It's just a movie' thought Raven. 'It's just a movie.'

TBC

**Author's Notes:** it's just a movie raven, it's just a movie


End file.
